


Jealous of a body pillow? Really?

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: Oikawa liked to cuddle Iwaizumi.Iwaizumi didn’t realize how much he liked it until a stupid body pillow came into the mix.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224





	Jealous of a body pillow? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me posting old one-shots  
>  |(￣3￣)|

Iwaizumi found himself wanting to be cuddled or embraced at weird times.

He believes it started when his childhood friend, Oikawa Tooru (aka Shittykawa), started being very touchy with him.

At first, Iwaizumi found it odd.

_"Shittykawa, what're you doing?"_

_"I'm cuddling you,” the brunet snuggled closer, “isn't it obvious, Iwa-chan?"_

_"Stop with the Iwa-chan." the 13 year old growled at his friend, "And stop cuddling me, too!"_

_"So mean, Iwa-chan!"_

Needless to say, the first few times Oikawa went home after being punched in the gut.

But then it just turned... _normal_? That's the only way to really put it.

It was normal for Oikawa to run up behind the shorter male and hug him. And it was normal for said shorter male to grunt or growl, but not make a scene of it.

It was normal for the brunet to cuddle the raven in his sleep. And it was normal for the raven to complain about the embrace before eventually entering a deep slumber.

And then, for some reason, Oikawa got a... body pillow?

It was definitely weird.

And what was even weirder was that Iwaizumi felt... jealous?

Yeah, very jealous.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called in a sing-song voice as he ran to the shorter male at lunch.

He let out a huff and placed a hand on the ace's shoulder.

"What do you want, Crappykawa?" 'Iwa-chan' grunted.

"Do you wanna sleep over today?"

"Sure, I guess..."

After school, the two quickly stopped at the spiky haired boy's house for clothes and such before going over to the model-like brunet's.

They played video games and such til it was dark.

They changed into their pyjamas and settled in Oikawa's bed as usual.

Iwaizumi didn't realize he expected Oikawa's arms around him until he noticed they weren't there. He shot his head back to look at the tired setter, only to see him cuddling a body pillow.

As much as he wouldn't admit it, there was a hint of anger in him. Okay maybe it was more than a ' _hint_ '. Maybe he was fuming with jealousy.

Freaking Shittykawa, just having to mess up their tradition.

Hold up, did he just call it _a tradition_?

He didn't dwell on it for long as he turned around angrily and the two fell asleep.

It had been maybe an hour of sleep until Hajime couldn't take it anymore. It didn't feel the same, just lying down without anyone- without _Oikawa Tooru_ , of all fucking people- holding onto him.

The ace carefully turned around to see said Oikawa Tooru cuddling the dreaded pillow.

Should be me, he thought.

He pulled the pillow out of his setter's arms and tossed it somewhere on the bedroom floor. He felt some sort of proud as he turned back around and snuggled into his friend's now empty arms.

"Iwa-chan?" Tooru said quietly, sleep evident in his voice.

Iwaizumi blushes at the brunet's voice, "mhm?"

"Why are you cuddling me?" The taller one's voice was teasing.

Hajime just muttered something along the lines of 'Shut up, Loserkawa' and snuggled closer.

Said Loserkawa just chuckled softly and embraced the raven further.

“Jealous of a body pillow? Really?” He laughed again, "You're so cute, Hajime..." Tooru didn't even realize he said the last part out loud until he heard the response.

"You're one to talk, Tooru..." it was barely audible, but he was sure he heard it.

"Night, Iwa-chan." He placed a light kiss on the shorter boy's head.

"Goodnight, Shittykawa."


End file.
